


small flowers bloom

by lunardistance



Series: SH 30 Day Fic Meme [1]
Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/pseuds/lunardistance
Summary: If that scythe had never touched that land, perhaps their story would have turned out like this.(day 1: write a short fanfiction featuring a pairing in a domestic situation.)





	small flowers bloom

The door opened with a bang, nearly teetering off its already unsteady hinges, and yet the most Ciel did was to give a mild warning noise at the back of her throat. She didn’t even look up from her work, and her solid focus spurred a flush of embarrassment in him. Laurencin shut the door much more quietly, although the scowl never left his face. He stomped all the way to the moth-bitten armchair, the only seat in their tiny rented apartment save for the rocking chair that Ciel sat in as she wove.

They stayed like that for a while, Laurencin sulking away while Ciel continued at her knitting, the clacking of her needles filling the silence. Finally, the furious expression on his face melted into exhaustion, lines of stress and disappointment marring what would otherwise be a smooth, youthful face, and Ciel finally put down her needles.

“How was your day?” she asked, gentle brown eyes regarding him from across the room.

“Got laid off,” he bit the words out as if they were something particularly nasty on his tongue.

She never removed her steady gaze, and after a few moments of silence, he finally continued in a much softer voice. “I was working, and one of the men thought it would be funny to push me around. He reached out for me and I just…”

He broke off, eyes glazing over at the memory of the large hand looming in his direction, at the way his mind blanked out in pure panic, at the sudden realization that he had just thrown the man across the counter into several seated patrons. More than a few people had been injured, and what would have been his severance pay had been confiscated in order to compensate them.

“Shh, come here.” Ciel’s voice broke through the haze of his mind, and with a gasp, he crossed the room in two large strides before collapsing at her side. His arms reached out to fold around her waist, burying his face against the growing curve of her stomach as he instinctively sought solace in the warmth of her body and the steady flutter of her abdomen. Dimly, he felt her hands smooth across his hair and back, and she began to hum a familiar song, the same one they had learned from Celine all those years ago.

His eyes fell to her discarded knitwork, taking in what appeared to be a tiny blanket, the yarn slowly being transformed into something new. He thought it miraculous that something so plain could become something useful, something beautiful under her hands. He felt that way sometimes, only he could never become something so wonderful; not him, not someone as tainted as him.

“You deserve so much better,” he declared, the words muffled against her stomach. “All the flowers and jewels and riches and everything you could ever want, everything you need. That’s what you deserve. That is what you should be getting, everything I can’t give you—”

“Hush now, Cin,” she said sternly, and the use of his old nickname was enough to make him pause. He lifted his head from her abdomen to stare at her, only to jolt up in shock as she touched her forehead to his.

“Everything I could ever need is right here with me,” she whispered, a smile curving her lips as she took one of his hands in hers and laid it over her abdomen. “The two people I love most in the world. That is all I need.”

His mouth gaped uselessly. He had the feeling that he might have wanted to say something, but her smile was the same as it had been on that far-off day so very long ago when she had declared that she wanted to give all the love that she had to others like them. It was the same that it had been when he finally worked up the courage to declare his love for her, and the same that it had been when they left the orphanage together with the blessing of Maman Niette and Celine and everyone that had taken care of them.

It was the same that it had been when she told him that she was with child, and although he had been scared back then (because how could he raise a child when he could barely touch others, when his own family had abandoned him and all the love he knew had taken him years to learn?), she had only smiled at him and told him it would be alright.

“We’ll be alright,” she said, and he knew things were going to be fine.


End file.
